


Most of the Firsts

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Non Binary Kei Tsukishima, Other, They/them for Kei Tsukishima, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, nblm/mlm, non binary author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Akiteru's being nosy, Kei is nervous, they're all gay, and Tadashi has sweaty hands.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 35





	Most of the Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: THERE IS NO DETAH WTF I DIDNT MEEAN TO MARK IR AS MAJOR CHRACTER DETAH WHAT HE FICL

Kei looks down at their pile of clothes, frustrated and overwhelmed. They kick the pile and turn around, ‘out of sight, out of mind’ they think. 

There’s a light knock on their door and they sigh. “It’s open!”

Akiteru walks into the room and looks at his sibling. 

“Are you doing okay?” 

Kei looks at Akiteru and rolls their eyes, an embarrassed blush floods their cheeks and they cross their arms. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but, I have a movie date today.”

Akiteru’s eyes blow wide and he jumps up and down in glee.

“With who?!” He shouts and shakes Kei violently.

The middle blocker wrestles themself some their brothers grip and side steps. 

“Tell me Kei!”

“Tadashi.” They mumble, arms crossed once again. 

“What was that?”

“Tadashi! I’m going on a date with Tadashi!” 

Akiteru pumps a fist in the air and picks up Kei, spinning them around. 

“Put me down!” Kei struggles against Akiteru, “I said put me down brother!”

Akiteru hugs them closer before doing so, but his smile doesn’t fade. “I have been waiting for the day you told me you’re dating Tadashi!”

“It’s just a first date, I don’t know if it’s going to go anywhere.”

“Don’t give me that! I’ll help you get ready and you’re going to woo Tadashi right off his feet!” 

Kei thinks on it for a few seconds and nods. “Fine.”

Akiteru sits by the pile of clothes and roots through it. 

“Skirt, pants, shorts or overalls?” Akiteru asks, pulling a few of each out. 

“Overalls, give me them.” they make grabby hands towards the denim.

Their brother finds a purple star print sweater and hands it to Kei. 

“This good?” 

“Yes, thank you. Now would you please get out of my room.”

“You got it, just call me when you’re done and I can drop you off.” 

Kei nods and watches as Akiteru leaves their room. They quickly get dressed and dust on a soft highlighter on their cheekbones and a light red lip gloss on their lips. 

They grab a pair of sneakers and complete the outfit. They open their bedroom door to see Akiteru standing there. 

“Sorry, I was too excited, so I just waited here.” he rubs the back of his neck and smiles awkwardly. 

Kei narrows their eyebrows in response and merely sighs. “Let’s go.”

Akiteru cheers, walking to the door he then hands Kei some money. 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

“I just want my little sibling and Tadashi to have a nice time today.” He explains, turning from his sibling and walking to his car. 

Kei feels a smile tug at their lips and they follow their brother to the car. They get in as a nauseous knot down deep in their stomach. 

“I’m really nervous.”

Akiteru’s head snaps over to his sibling and he frowns. “You’ve known this kid since elementary school, you know each other like the palm of your guy’s hands. You know that Yamaguchi likes to drink milk tea after a long day and that he worries about stuff and won’t tell anyone, yet somehow, you always know exactly what he’s worried about and how to stop it. Yamaguchi knows precisely how to calm you down when you get upset and he knows what you’re thinking when you play with your hands.”

Kei sighs in defeat, they know he’s right. “I’m still nervous.” 

“Eh, that’s normal, it’s a date, I still get just a little nervous before my dates with my boyfriend.” 

Kei takes a deep breath and nods. “Yea, okay.”

Kei tries to put their mind off of it and stares out the window. They feel their phone vibrate and they look down to see it’s a text from Tadashi. They smile at seeing a selfie of the boy putting up a peace sign in front of the movie theatre they’re going to meet up at. 

FROM: Kei  
I’m almost there, just give me a few, Akiteru is dropping me off. 

FROM: Tadashi  
You got it! I’ll be waiting for you!

Kei turns off their phone and resumes looking out the window and the gloomy sky. Akiteru smiles at the thought of Kei finally going on a date with their long time friend. 

They arrive at the theatre and Kei gets out and waves as their brother drives away. They turn and Tadashi runs up, blush bright and pink on his face. 

“Hi Tsukki!”

Kei smiles and offers their hand for Tadashi to take, and take it he does. His hand is sweaty and wet but Kei doesn't mind. 

Kei clears their throat and mumbles a quick “You can call me Kei.”

Tadashi turns his head in curiosity “What did you say Tsukki?”

“I said that you could call me Kei, if you wanted to.” 

Tadashi lights up and a wide smile appears on his face, “Really!?” 

Kei feels blush heat up their cheeks, Tadashi looks so excited and happy. "Yea, really." 

"Thank you Kei!" 

Upon hearing that he could call Tsukki Kei, Tadashi's nervousness seems to melt and he leads Kei to get tickets for the movie, Jurassic Park, at Kei's suggestion. 

Kei only watches Tadashi's bright smile and his general excitement as he buzzes in place in the concession stand line. They both decide on just popcorn and a slushie, Kei immediately slams down the money, knowing Tadashi would try to pay for them. 

"Kei! Let me pay!”

"No, I refuse, I’m paying.” 

Tadashi huffs and crosses his arms. “Fine.”

Kei smiles and hands the boy the slushie. He takes it gratefully and waits for Kei to collect the popcorn and they walk to their theatre room. Tadashi once again finds Kei’s hand and grasps it tightly. Kei’s face burns with blush once again and they squeeze his hand back just as tight. 

They sit side by side as the trailers play, Kei turns their gaze to Tadashi and feels their heart pitter patter softly in their chest. This, this date thing, it feels natural, it feels like this what they should have been doing for the longest time. 

Kei lets them enjoy this light and airy feeling that surrounds them. They take a handful of popcorn and offer Tadashi some. The boy giggles and eats it straight out of Kei’s hand. 

Kei smiles and takes the rest of the popcorn for themselves. Tadashi crunches on his popcorn and feels the blush on his face fizzle out as Kei returns to looking at the screen. Tadashi lets himself side eye Kei and takes in their face and the soft highlight that illuminates their cheekbones and nose. Their presence was enough to calm Tadashi down from the jittery mess he was before they showed up, but Tadashi thinks he knew that would happen, that’s usually what happens when he sees Kei. Nonetheless, Tadashi sits back and makes sure to grab Kei’s hand tightly.

The movie ends and Kei stands up, stretching their long limbs out and shaking the tiredness from them. As the light brightens, Kei reapplies their lip gloss and pops their lips quietly. Tadashi stands up beside them and yawns, Kei brings Tadashi into their side softly. The pinch server yelps quietly, and looks up at them. 

“Would you like to come to my house?” Kei asks, meeting his eyes as they walk out of the theatre. 

“Oh, sure, I’d’ love to!” 

Kei smiles a soft smile as excitement runs through their head. Kei’s the one who grasps Tadashi’s hand, they land a soft, awkward and tentative kiss on his knuckles, leaving a sticky lip mark behind. Tadashi lets out an embarrassed ‘meep’ in response to this. He looks at Kei's eyes and chuckles when seeing their eyes looking at the ground, they’ve embarrassed themselves. 

“That was cute, Tsukki.”

The familiar nickname brings Kei’s attention back to the smiling boy. A smile graces their lips for more than a few seconds. They let the smile stay on their face, they felt safe enough with Tadashi to do so, more safe than usual. 

“Come on, let’s go.” They pull the boy out to the front of the theatre. 

They quickly text their brother and turn their gaze back to Tadashi. The boy finds his place in Kei’s side, slotting himself perfectly under their arm. Kei looks down at their friend? boyfriend? , they look down at Tadashi and blush as Tadashi’s eyes meet theirs. Tadashi leans up and closes his eyes, lips softly puckering, preparing for a kiss, Kei does the same, right as their brother pulls up. A honk disrupts their little moment and Kei snaps their head up. They frown and huff a frustrated breath. Tadashi laughs and pats Kei’s chest apologetically. 

“Let’s go.” They say, leading Tadashi to the car and getting in the back with him. 

“How was the movie?” Akiteru asks as he drives them to their home. 

“It was very good! What’d you think Kei?”

“I liked it.” Kei mumbles, their hand finding its way back to Tadashi’s. 

He grasps Kei’s hand tightly and leans his head on their shoulder. 

When they get to Kei’s home they quickly run up to their room, Kei locks the door and hugs Tadashi firmly. 

“Can we pick up where we left off?” Kei asks, caressing Tadashi’s warm, blushing, cheeks. 

“Yes please.” He says, gently bringing Kei into a soft, scared kiss. 

Kei’s eyes flutter shut and they deepen the kiss. Tadashi nearly yelps in surprise at the sudden change of pace. They separate and Kei sets their forehead against Tadashi’s. 

“I love you.” They say quietly, wrapping their long arms around him. 

“Kei!” Tadashi coos excitedly, “I love you too!!” 

Kei smiles at the sight of Tadashi’s pure, unadulterated happiness. They hug him and don’t let go.


End file.
